Chain Reaction
by DataKenobi05
Summary: JE Timothy Sparrow, a direct decendant of Jack and Elizabeth finds his past being erased. More of a summary inside. Rating subjected to change
1. December 1740

**Chain Reaction**

Summary: JE, Timothy Sparrow a direct decendant of Jack and Elizabeth finds a book of his ancestory and finds it being erased and a new one being created. Strange things are happening in the world and when he goes to a museum he finds the engagement ring Jack was supposed to give Elizabeth. She never recieved it. After a terrible accident he travels back in time while is body is in a coma. Can he fix the timeline or will the challenges prove to be too much? What happens when he finds Jack and ELizabeth never met that fateful day in Port Royal? That day has passed and Jack knows nothing of Elizabeth.

**Chapter 1 - December, 1750**

"That's interesting."

Brett Ardener looked up at his best friend and raised his eye brows. "What is?"

Timothy Sparrow took an old book out of a chest he had found. His grandfather, Joshua Sparrow III, had recently died and left his house to his only grandson. Tim's father had died in an airplane accident three years before and now he was the last male Sparrow to carry on the name.

"This book." He said and opened it up; loose-leaf papers yellowed from age, fell out onto the ground. Picking one up he skimmed it quickly before reading it outloud.

_"Today Molly and David were born and Chistopher's great-grandfather, Jack died. His wife; Elizabeth, died some years before I even met the old man..." _

Brett stood up and picked up some more papers. "Hey listen to this."

_"I told Thomas I wasn't ready to be a grandmother yet but he and his lovely wife Michelle had their first son and child Chistopher. Jack is really happy he has a grandson to keep the name going a few more years, I think that man honestly believes the name 'Sparrow' will never be fogotton."_

Tim looked the papers over, some of the words hard to read with the handwriting and age of the paper. He would have to take it to a specialist.

"Well, they're obviously journal entries. But from when is what I would like to know."

Brett nodded in agreement and picked up the last piece. Reading it over to himself his eyes grew wide. "Tim listen to this!"

_"My days on the sea are over, I lost the Pearl and now that Thomas is growing up he will need a father. There was a purge on the pirates and not only is my ship now at the bottom of the sea but so is Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, and the others.Why the gods decided I should live baffles me and the only conclusion is my wife. Elizabeth."_

Brett finished the paragraph and looked up at his friend. "Your great-great-great-great and I'm sure more greats grandfather is Captain Jack Sparrow! Remember reading about him? He was captain of the Black Pearl and met his wife Elizabeth Swann in Port Royal. Dude, you're like, royalty."

Tim shook his head and took the paper. "No that was all a myth remember. The Black Pearl was cursed and only the spirit of Davy Jones could destroy it. Come on man that can't be real."

"It's right here in, well, almost plain english."

Tim shook his head again and opened the book and stared at the heading. "THE SPARROW FAMILY LINE"

The names started with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, it branched down to four children one of which must have died at a young age. Turning the page he saw the end, Timothy Marcus Sparrow. Shutting it roughly he put it away.

"Do you know how much this stuff is probably worth! I bet you could get some sweet moola."

"Brett this is my family."

His friend nodded. "Yeah, and do you know how many historians would love all this? They could write books and really understand piracy."

"Let's look through it before we make any decisions."

(Two Hours Later)

"I found it man. Listen to this."

_"december 1740._

_Will is gone and my life is over, Jack hasn't even been to Port Royal since his death, I think he just came to see him. Everything is happening at once and I think my life is ending. I lost Will and now the one person, the only person I trust won't come back into my life and I don't know where to look for him. Maybe he is dead too..."_

"Do you think it's from her? Elizabeth?"

Tim took the paper and compared it with the other one she knew to be Elizabeth's handwriting.

"It has to be."

Brett laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Man this is like those soap operas your wife watches. I wonder who this Will was. It seemed like Grandma Elizabeth had another man."

Tim didn't say anything for a while. "Did you find any more entries from Jack?"

"No. He didn't even finish the one we found. Something tells me he wasn't big on emotions." Brett said flipping through the book. One of the pages opened out and a handful of papers were inside. He started to read out loud.

_"I met him today. He was just like I remember him from my imagination. Captain Jack Sparrow, the dirty stealing pirate saved my life. Never mind that his gun was placed roughly at my temple after wards but I didn't mind. I trusted him. His body was hard but gentle, as if telling me not to be afraid. The chains around my neck were cold but when he turned me around to face him his eyes were dark but they had a look of laughter in them. When his hands brushed my neck I shivered, it was an odd feeling but not at all unpleasent."_

Brett put the paper down. "Seems like she had the hots for him the minute she saw him."

"Great, my past is a cross over between Passions and Days of Our Lives."

Brett had to laugh at this as Heather came in with Tim's daughters Lily and Victoria. "You know Tim, you're going to have to plant a boy here soon if you want this lovely tradition to continue."

"I know." He said and kissed his wife. "Hi honey."

"Hi boys, what have you been up to?"

The two guys told Heather about the book and what they had found inside.

"Oh how romantic! Can I see?"

Tim passed her some of the entries but she shook her head. "Oh no, I want to read one you haven't."

Brett opened the one page and handed her some papers.

She started reading out loud.

_"December 1740_

_He came today. I wasn't expecting it but he came. I was looking out my window when the moon came out from behind the clouds and the soft light hit the ocean. The sails were dark and the ship had an eerie mist around it. I could almost see him at the helm. I ran out of the house and out onto the docks when I saw they had set foot on land. I didn't even think as I fell into his arms. His soft, kind voice told me it would be okay. Now I'm watching as he sleeps in my bed. I fear I feel what I knew since the day he saved my life. I'm in love with Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Heather sighed and held the paper to her heart. "How romantic. Tim, hows come you never do anything romantic for me?"

"Because piracy is illeagal?"

She just glared at him and read some more pages to herself.

Tim was learning about his odd but interesting past but what went unnoticed was that some of the pages were turning blank.

TBC

What do you think? Let me know!


	2. Blue Eyes

Chapter 2 - Missing Pages

"Victoria please go find me some socks for your sister, you guys have to get ready to go to school." Heather said trying to find her first graders homework from last night. Moving papers around the table one of the old journal entries from the book fell to the floor. Picking it up she looked at it, it was blank. Shrugging her shoulders she sat it on the table and picked up Lily who had put her shoes on the wrong feet.

"Okay everyone into the car! Lily fix your shoes on the way. Victoria! Bring the brush with you we need to go!"

Tim heard his wife's voice come floating in the room from downstairs he debated rather or not to get up and help her but he always seemed to be in the way so he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day anyway. Brett was coming over and they were going to finish going through the chest where he found the book.

The stairs creaked with each step as the two walked up to the attic. The musty smell coming down was getting inhaled then caughed back up with disgusting after taste.

"Can we just take the whole thing downstairs?" Brett asked when they reached the top.

Tim shook his head. "No. I tried moving it last night after you left, way too heavy."

Brett looked around and tried to open the window. It was crusted shut and he knew he would have to break it in order to open it.

"Well, let's just grab some things and take them down, we can make a few trips."

Agreeing, Tim took some empty cardboard boxes and started filling them, most of the stuff inside was smaller boxes and papers.

"I wonder why the chest is so heavy. I know it's made out of real wood but honestly."

"I don't know, maybe my pirate ancestors left us some treasure."

The two laughed then became serious. "Yeah. Hey, you know that 's perfectly reasonable." Brett said knocking on the sides as if looking for a secret compartment.

"Come on, let's look through this stuff."

(Downstairs)

"This stuff is old. You could probably get some good money from these old pieces of jewlary though." Brett said holding up a necklace.

"Yeah but what do you think it's really worth, honestly?"

"Well at least a few..." Brett trailed off, looking intently at Tim.

"What is it?"

"Did you get colored contacts or something?"

Tim looked over his shoulder. "Are you talking to me?"

Brett nodded and handed him a mirror he found. The mirror had a genuine golden handle, flowers were sculped on the sides.

Looking into it Tim nearly choked. His eyes were blue. Usually when he looked in the mirror he had these dark, almost black eyes with dark hair. That was another thing, his hair was getting lighter.

"What the hell?"

Brett put the box aside but it tipped over, a diamond ring falling out. Tim's eyes grew wide, the size of the rock was bigger than JLO's.

"Brett?"

"Yeah?"

Tim swallowed and picked up the ring. "Is it real?"

"I have no idea. But I got online and did some reasearch for you. At the museum downtown they have some articles they say belonged to Jack, even some pieces of wood from the Black Pearl. We should go."

Tim nodded and pocketed the ring.

(Museum of Lost Artifacts)

On the way to the museum Tim couldn't get that odd feeling out of his gut that something was wrong. It didn't help when he noticed his eyesight getting worse.

Brett looked out the window while his friend drived across town, squinting his eyes he watched as people turned to look at the shop windows. When they turned down the street that held the museum he couldn't help but notice that most of the women were wearing skirts.

"Hey Tim, do you see anything strange?"

"It's getting harder for me to see anything." He said, turning his attention back to the road. He turned into the parking lot and the two friends got out, not noticing the cops on the street.

(Inside)

"Look, there it is. His hat, gun, sword."

Tim looked at were Brett was pointing and moved to the next window. There was the engagement ring.

"Brett."

He came over and looked in, the diamond shining back at him. "Read the plate under it for me will you?"

"Sure, it says: Aquired by Captain Jack Sparrow in Spain. It doesn't say anything about it being Elizabeth's engagement ring like I thought it would. Wait! Don't you have it in your pocket?"

Tim put his hands in his pockets and came out with his car keys, the ring was gone. "Okay this is getting wied, let's just get out of here and go back to the house.

Brett agreed and the two left the museum.

(Back at the house)

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Let me call Heather and make sure she's alright."

"Okay, let me go get some things I left in the car, be right back." Brett said and headed outside.

Tim heard the phone ring on the other end and a girl answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Heather?"

There was a moments silence. "No. I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number."

The girl hung up and so did Tim. Shaking his head he punched the numbers in carefully the same girl answered the phone, he hung up without saying anything.

Getting anxious he started to go throught the old journal entries. The first one he picked up was Jack's. It read:

_"My days on the sea are over, I lost the Pearl. There was a purge on the pirates and not only is my ship now at the bottom of the sea but so is Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, and the others.Why the gods decided I should live baffles me."_

Tim shook his head, there was more to it, he remembered reading something about Elizabeth and his son. Maybe it was something else, a different copy. But if it was wouldn't they have found it already.

Reading some of the others he saw that half if not all the words were missing. Something was wrong.

"Brett look at this, come on man you have to tell me I'm not crazy."

Walking outside Brett was gone. He looked everywhere and figured he must have went home.

Taking out his cell phone he dialed Brett's house. The answering machine picked up.

'Thank you for calling the Arnolds we're not here right now so go ahead and leave a message after the beep."

'Arnolds'? Tim thought to himself. Dropping the phone he ran back inside and noticed the pictures on the wall were of just him and two people he guessed was his parents. 'What is going on?'

"The girls." He said quietly and ran out to his car, starting the engine. Squinting in the rear-view mirror he pulled out and headed for the school that held his children. He never saw the stop sign.

_"Accident on the intersection of Greenwood Drive and Morrison Avenue."_

_"He's banged up pretty bad."_

_"Call for the ambulance but tell them there's no hurry, he's dead already."_

_"Miss Swann, he's waking up!"_

_"Oh dear, look at that scratch on his head. Go get me some more cloths please."_

_"Those are odd clothes aren't they?"_

_"Yes. Let's ask James if he can lend some to him."_

_"You stay Miss Swann, I'll go get the Commodore."_

Tim head the voices change and thought he saw a blurry outline of a young woman before he passed out.

TBC

Yay the second chapter and Elizabeth! Should we be expecting Jack soon? Maybe. Review! Oh, I also went back and changed the dates of the last chapter.


	3. Elizabeth

Chapter 3 – Elizabeth

Tim had a headache he was sure was a 10 when he opened his eyes. The twilight was coming in through one of the large windows and he looked around. This wasn't his room. Finally remembering what happened the day before he sat up and looked down at himself. He was wearing different clothes.

"Oh good, you're awake."

He looked over at the woman who just walked in the door, she was beautiful. Her light brown hair went down pass her shoulders and her light brown eyes shone in the sun, her smile was small on her face and she looked rather uncomfortable in her dress.

"Are you Elizabeth?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes I'm Elizabeth Swann."

Tim had opened his mouth to ask where Jack was when he looked at her oddly. "Where's Jack?"

"Who?"

'Oh no.' He thought to himself. This was bad.

"Never mind. Where am I?" He asked and stretched.

"You're in Port Royal in the governor's mansion. I'm his daughter."

Suddenly everything was making a little more since. So his great-great etc. grandfather, the pirate captain married the governor's daughter. How cliché.

"How long have I been here?" HE asked and watched her walk toward a low table to get a basin of water.

"Only since this morning. You had fallen off your carriage and hit your head pretty badly." Elizabeth explained and wet a cloth to put to his head. He took it gratefully.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol would you?"

"Ty-what?"

"Nothing."

Elizabeth watched him curiously for a few moments before moving back toward the door. He was a strange man with a different accent she wasn't familiar with.

"Why don't you try to get some rest Mr?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Timothy Smith."

Elizabeth nodded and left the room. Antoinette was waiting outside the door.

"What's he like?"

"He's strange."

POTC

Jack, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was happy. Happy was probably the understatement of the world. He had just found out his first mate Barbossa had planed to mutiny and he got rid of him, leaving his old carcass on an island all by himself. This was beginning to be a good day indeed.

"Captain, where to now?"

Jack thought about it and took out his spyglass. After telling his men to drop anchor he weighted his options. The Pearl had gotten into a nasty fight and they needed supplies as well as crew. He could pick up more crew members in Tortuga, for now this small town would do well for supplies.

"Gibbs! What is that place?" He asked pointed straight ahead.

"That be Port Royal captain."

Jack smiled, he heard of that place, though had never been. "We'll go in at night, take what we can."

"Give nothing back."

This was a good day indeed.

POTC

Tim had gotten out of bed and looked around for something else to wear, he was very much out of luck unless he wanted to try on one of his great grandmother's dresses.

"Oh you're awake." Elizabeth said as she came in, it looked as if she were about to go somewhere.

"Yes. I was looking for something else to wear, you see, I would like to go out. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was going to visit my fiancé but he doesn't know I'm coming. I can show you around town if you'd like."

Tim felt sick. Why was this happening? Why didn't everything happen like it was supposed too? His ancestors were supposed to meet, fall in love, have children, and none of it was happening and now to top it all off she was getting married to someone else!

"That would be nice thank you."

Elizabeth went to get him some different clothes and Tim had to admit, he looked ridiculous. Walking outside with her though gave him time to admire nature's beauty and how far the world had evolved. He even saw a ship coming into the port.

"What's his name, your fiancé?"

"Oh, James Norrington. He's the commodore; it's a smart match to be sure. My father is pleased with the arrangement."

"When is the wedding?"

She looked at the sky when she answered. "Next week."

'Shit.' He thought to himself and then remembered Will.

"What about Will?"

"Will Turner?"

He nodded not exactly sure.

"He died. A few years ago. How do you know about him? I didn't think you were from around here."

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Great answer dude.'

Suddenly there was cannon fire and Tim turned to see that the ship coming into the port was being shot at as well as shooting back. There where men coming to land. Elizabeth looked frightened.

"Come with me." He said and took her hand, trying to pull her down alleyways.

A man came around the side of one of the buildings and saw her.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked and he took her hand.

'Gibbs? Where have I heard that name before?' Tim wondered but it wasn't long until he was going to find out.

TBC


	4. Jack

Chapter 4 - Jack

Authors Note: This chapter is for Too Lazy who reminded me of this story. As I re-read it I got back in the groove. To all my readers I'm currently done with summer school so updates could be more forthcoming. Enjoy the chapter!

Tim and Elizabeth followed Gibbs to the docks where they saw a pirate ship.

"Oh what do we do Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, looking around. Tim saw the well disguised excitement in her eyes and almost smiled to himself.

"The pirates are on shore, I need to take you to the captain." He said and started to lead them toward the Black Pearl.

"Why?" Tim asked and his companions stopped to look at him. "Miss Swann is the governors daughter. If he found out she was missing..."

The older man stopped and looked at him with wise eyes. "Oh he will notice son, it's just a matter of time."

Tim looked to Elizabeth who was smiling, she noticed and smiled brighter. Turning back to the water he saw the ship that had been written about in his history books as one of the most famous (but fictional) pirate ship. The Black Pearl.

"Look lively you two, the captain doesn't like to wait."

The three of them walked up the dock and right to the ship. Tim stopped and looked at it. There were a couple of people on deck but he couldn't see Jack. He had never actually seen a real picture, all he had was descriptions, but he knew he would recognize him. No sooner had he thought it then a female voice cut sharply through the air. "Captain on deck!"

Tim looked to see him and there was no doubt in his mind. Captain Jack Sparrow strode toward them and nodded to Gibbs who left to do his other pirate duties.

"Well what have we got here?" The Captain said and looked Tim over before turning to Elizabeth. "Miss Swann."

Her face seemed to be cut from stone when she replied. "How do you know my name."

"Why you're the reason I'm here missy. But you." He said turning to Tim. "I did not expect."

Tim couldn't think of anything to say, Jack certaintly looked the part of a pirate and at present time was acting the part as well.

"What's your name boy?" Jack asked, moving closer to him and ignoring Elizabeth for the time being.

"Timothy Smith."

Gold teeth glittered in the sunlight as Jack smiled, his eyes let some humor show and he stepped back. "Alright, _Mr. Smith, _what is your situation with Miss Swann?"

"He had fallen from his carriage and I helped him Mr. Sparrow, not that you would know anything about hospitality, you drunken pirate."

Both Jack and Tim looked at her, the captain was the first to move. "Well you're a talker aren't you? Perhaps a night in the brig will do you some good, maybe you can learn to hold your tounge."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as if the thought of staying the night in the brig of a pirate ship would simply destroy her and make her, in some way, diseased. Tim rolled his eyes and wondered how on earth he was going to get them to like each other.

"I know how to hold my tounge Mr. Sparrow, in the company of proper gentlemen, you are not however, so I don't feel inclined to do so."

Jack gritted his teeth a little and walked toward her, his eyes capturing hers. "Look here Miss Swann, as long as you are on my ship you will call me Captain Sparrow, Captain or anything of that nature. I can do whatever I want and your life is in my hands. Now, Mr. Cotton." Another older pirate walked up to Jack. "Show Mr. Smith to the spare room and Elizabeth to the brig."

Her eyes became a sea of fury. "It's Miss Swann, Mr. Sparrow."

--

Tim sat on the dusty bed that he had been shown to and thought about his situation. There was obviously some hostile feelings between his ancestors and he didn't have the slightest idea what to do about it. Elizabeth was a firecracker, perhaps Jack didn't know what to do with her. That idea brought up a whole different question. What did Jack want her for?

A few hours later Tim was still lost in thought, now laying flat on his back on the bed when there was a knock at the door. He sat up.

"Come in."

The door opened and a woman came in. She had dark skin and was dressed in pirate garb. "Mr. Smith, the captain would like to have a word with you."

Tim nodded and waited until the female pirate left.

--

"Ah, Mr. Smith, please do come in."

Tim stepped into Jack's room and looked around. It was full of antique furniture and nick-naks that in his day would be worth a fortune. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Indeed I do boy. Now tell me, where do you come from?"

"Umm," He tried to think fast, but in his defense, he hadn't planned on meeting Jack Sparrow then get interrogated by him. "A long way from here."

"I ask because I haven't incountered an accent quite like yours before or a way of talking. I'm very interested and I don't think it's too much trouble to ask a few questions. Do you?"

"No Captain, not at all."

"Good! Now, I went to Port Royal to pick up some necessities and en route my first mate Gibbs told me the story of when he was under the governors rule and how he had a daughter. She, Mr. Smith became the new reason for my journey to the port."

Tim nodded but narrowed his eyes in thought. "Why her though?"

"She has something I need."

--

Elizabeth sat in the brig of the Black Pearl wishing she could have simply kept quiet. If she had done as the captain had wished she could be enjoying her time on the pirate ship on deck.

Fingering her necklace with the pirate medalion attatched to it, she stood when the door was opened and someone came down the stairs.

TBC


End file.
